TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED?
by nitro3344
Summary: Season 4: The mighty Decepticons haven't given up yet, they still have one more trick and who are these new bots? This is the last chance that the Autobots have to fight against them.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic you guys so please go easy on me…

Sorry if my writing sucks…

Chapter 1: Comrades part 1

Deep within the stockade shouts could be heard from a rowdy Decepticon.

"I cannot take it anymore!" shouted Lugnut while banging himself wall to wall in his cell.

"Relax Lugnut, ve've only been here for a solar cycle." Blitzwing tried calming his friend down,but Lugnut kept banging himself.

"If we could only rip these accursed stasis cuffs apart!" Lugnut tried pulling the cuffs apart only to fail miserably.

"Even if you do break those apart ve still have this containment cell to take care of…" Lugnut stubborn as he is just kept on trying.

"You can't break those apart! They're impenetrable!" Sentinel Prime smirked outside of their cell.

"Silence Insolent Autobot! We The Decepticons shall rise up once again and conquer the whole galaxy with Megatron to lead us!" Lugnut snapped right back at him.

"And how is he supposed to do that when he's locked up like the rest of you?"

Just then an alarm rang, Sentinel immediately contacted Jazz.

"What do you mean there's an intruder!? We have top security!"

The wall beside Sentinel exploded, he fell to the ground. Smoke was everywhere he could only see two shadowy figures coming his way, they had bright red menacing optics. One of them held up Sentinel by the collar.

"Where's Megatron?"

"What would Ultra Magnus want with us?" Bumblebee asked Optimus

"I don't know but he sounded urgent…"

"What's there to be so urgent about, I mean its not like Megatron has escaped or anything right?" Bulkhead chuckled.

FORTRESS MAXIMUS

"Megatron has escaped…" Ultra Magnus announced. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were stunned.

"Sir," Optimus started. "That is highly unlikely, Its was impossible for Megatron to escape he had no weapons… Was it possible he had contact outside of the stockade?"

"Yes, that maybe the cause but we are uncertain…"

"Where do ya think he's heading?" Bulkhead asked

"It is possible that he is heading here… So I want every autobot to be on their guard

Understand?"

The three straightened their posture and saluted. "Yes Sir!" Optimus and his crew said in chorus.

Meanwhile beside the Fortress Maximus a band of escaped Decepticons were hiding.

"Have you lost what's left of your processor?! We can't just go in the facility and grab the Allspark!" Shockwave said. "Fortress Maximus has top security, we will never get in!"

"We need the Allspark to proceed with our plan and don't worry I know a secret way in." The mysterious bot inspected the wall beside them and then tapped it three times. The wall seemed to be a doorway.

"Impressive..." Megatron complimented.

"You'd be surprised on how much we know..." Boasted the mysterious bot. "Now, Blitzwing and Lugnut I need you two to create a diversion." The two nodded. "Alright everyone else come with me."

"Bumblebee, any signs of Decepticon activity?" Optimus asked in his comlink "No Bossbot..."Bumblebee Looked around."We are not even sure if THEY ARE coming here so why...."Before he could finish someone fired at him, but he immediately got out of the way.

"Face the wrath of Lugnut Insolent Autobot!"

"Uhhhh Bossbot, now we are sure they're here...."

"Don't worry bumblebee we are on are way, Bulkhead let's go!" Optimus immediately went to Bumblebee's location.

ALLSPARK HOLDER FACILITY

"It seems that Lugnut and Blitzwing are doing a great job, there are no Autobots to be seen.." The mysterious bot chuckled

"And how are we suppose to open this door without a bypass code?" shockwave once again questioned the abilities of this mysterious bot.

The mysterious bot turned to her partner. "Care to do the honors my friend?"

He pressed in the codes and the door immediately opened. "As I said: You'd be surprised on how much we know..."

They entered the facility and saw the Allspark in the middle of the room. Megatron moved forward getting closer to the Allspark."For so many centuries, I finally have the Allspark." He said having an evil grin on his faceplate.

Outside Fortress Maximus all of the Autobots tried to aprehend the two decepticons that were wreaking havoc.

"What does it take to bring them down?!" Bumblebee was really getting annoyed, just then Optimus and Bulkhead finally arrived.

"Still holding up little buddy?" Bulkhead asked.

"Glad you two got here." Bumblebee sighed in relief

"What's taking her so long?!" Hothead shouted."They should have already gotten the Allspark by now!"

"Oh, we got it alright!"

Blitzwing and Lugnut looked up to see Megatron holding the Allspark.

All of them were stunned.

"Now my Decepticon brethren it is time to once again rise up and continue our reign of terror!" Megatron placed the Allspark in his sparkchamber and he could feel the allsparks power inside his body.

"No..." Optimus couldn't bear to see what was happening, The Allspark in Decepticon clutches.


	2. Episode 2: Comrades part 2

Hello again! Thank you for giving me support, so here is my next episode.

Sorry if my writing sucks….

Episode 2: Comrades part 2

"With the power of the Allspark I shall finally conquer Cybertron!" Megatron said in a loud, harsh voice.

"Mirage, shouldn't we be heading for the ship?" Said the mysterious bot's partner.

"Relax Thrust… I just want to see what will happen…"

As Megatron descends to the ground level, all of the Autobots look in disbelief. He fired his canon at them; the Autobots were too slow to dodge.

"What are we going to do now bossbot?" Bumblebee asked.

"We need to somehow get the Allspark away from Megatron…"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"With a little diversion."

"Ha! I'm sorry for the bot that gets that job!" Bumblebee laughed

Optimus and Bulkhead look at him.

"Why are you looking at me!? You guys always look at me!"

"Why do I always get this job?" Bumblebee sighed.

"Show yourself OPTIMUS PRIME!" Megatron shouted. "You've interfered with my plans for far…" Before he could finish Bumblebee shot his stingers at him, Megatron immediately looked in his direction.

"As I have said before you really look ugly in this angle!"

Megatron pointed his canon at him. "You really shouldn't mock at danger…" Then he fired. Bumblebee fell to the ground, Megatron held him up by his head crushing it.

"Now where is he? I grow… impatient…"

"I'm over here Megatron!"

Megatron turned around to see Optimus Prime charging at him. He quickly defended himself with his swords. Megatron kicked Optimus in the chest plate, Optimus fell to the ground he was about to get up when Megatron stepped on him.

"Bumblebee we got to help Prime!" The two young bots raced to help their comrade when they were stopped by Blitzwing and Lugnut.

"I advise you two to stay where you are…" said Blitzwing.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you make us!" Bulkhead threw his wrecking ball at them, but it was stopped by Lugnut. He took a few steps backward and punched on the ground;it gave out a powerful blast.

"Don't you ever bother to tell me when you're going to use the punch!? Hothead shouted.

"Ohhhh, My aching processor…" Bulkhead groaned.

"No bot can match the strength of LUGNUT!" Lugnut declared, just then Bulkhead once again launched his wrecking ball, but this time it successfully hit Lugnut.

"Argh, Autobotscum!" Lugnut and Bulkhead charged each other, but they were evenly matched.

"Bumblebee go help…prime!" Bulkhead said. Bumblebee nodded.

"Stay right where you are Autobot…" Blitzwing pointed his canon at Bumblebee. He fired Bumblebee dodged it and he hit back with his stingers.

Optimus tried reaching for his axe but it was too far away. "Too bad you didn't finish me when you had the chance…" Megatron was about to strike when he was stopped by Ratchet with his electromagnets and threw him off balance.

"Need a servo?" Ratchet smiled at the young bot.

"Thanks Ratchet…" Optimus got up and got his axe preparing for another attack from Megatron.

"Enough with this foolishness!" Megatron charged at Optimus and stabbed him in the shoulder with his sword. Optimus groaned in agony and tried his best to fight back then finally he jabbed his axe into Megatron's spark chamber. The Allspark seemed to be releasing energy, Megatron couldn't take the pain, Optimus took a step backward. Megatron fell to his knees, and then there was a flash of light. Lugnut and Blitzwing stopped fighting so did Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Nothing could be seen but white after that the Decepticons were all gone; the only thing that was left was a lifeless Allspark.

Optimus was stunned, the Allspark was slashed into two it had no more energy, no more life.

"Prime! Are you okay!?" Ratchet had a worried look on his face.

"Yes Ratchet, but I wish I could say the same for… the Allspark…"

"Did you…destroy it?" Bulkhead having a concerned look.

"I'm not sure…"

All four Autobots didn't know what to do; they didn't even know what just happened, so there they were only looking at the lifeless Allspark.

"What are we going to tell Ultra Magnus?" Bulkhead finally broke the silence.

"We'll just head on back to Fortress Maximus and show it to him…"

FORTRESS MAXIMUS

"So sir… This is what's left of the Allspark…." Optimus sadly said.

The High Council was shocked.

"As what I have heard from Optimus Prime it seems that the Allspark is not destroyed Ultra Magnus…" Perceptor said while examining the Allspark. "It seems that it only released energy and transferred its self…"

"So Perceptor are you saying that the Allspark is still here?" said Ultra Magnus.

"If the Allspark did transfer itself then it didn't go to far…am I right sir?" Optimus said.

"That may be but I am also not sure…" Perceptor doubted.

"Well then we shall discuss it later, by the mean time Optimus you and your team should go in recharge for a moment…"

The four bots saluted.

RATCHET'S MEDICAL BAY

Optimus was lying in a berth while Ratchet was repairing his shoulder. Ratchet could see that the young bot was still worried about what had happen to the Allspark.

"Relax kid; you heard what Perceptor said the Allspark wasn't destroyed…"

"I know Ratchet, but what are our chances at finding it…"

"Don't worry bossbot, I mean they're a lot of worse things that could've happen like losing you arm." Bumblebee grinned

"Or, or letting Megatron take over Cybertron!" Bulkhead added.

"Uh, thanks guys…"Optimus said doubtfully.

"Alright that should be it…" Ratchet said.

"Thanks Ratchet…" Optimus smiled at him.

The four bots got startled when they heard a clanging sound.

"What was that?" Bumblebee wondered.

"Think it could be a Decepticon?" Bulkhead was preparing his wrecking ball.

Then they heard the clanging sound again, they noticed that it came from where the protoforms were being kept.

They slowly walked forward they heard the clanging sound inside one of the protoforms' containers. With caution Optimus opened the container; all of them were startled to see a fembot. Optimus looked at the fembot a little closer, to his surprise the fembot opened her optics and sat up.

"Hello…" the Fembot said.

The four Autobots stare at awe at the Fembot.

"Excuse me but," the Fembot started. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"Well, you're on Cybertron…" Ratchet said.

"Cybertron?" The Fembot tilted her head in confusion.

"You don't know Cybertron?" Bulkhead asked. The Fembot shook her head.

"Well for starters, I'm Optimus Prime, this is Ratchet and those two are Bulkhead and Bumblebee, but could we ask who you are?" Optimus politely asked.

The Fembot stood up. "Well I'm…Uhhh…" She scratched her head and started looking around and saw in the Medical bay's computer screen was written PROJECT:Spiral

"You can just call me Spiral."

She stepped forward and looked around the medical bay.

"How did she end up in here?" Bulkhead whispered to Optimus.

"Well she might be…I mean used to be the protoform that was here…" Ratchet said while inspecting the place where they found her.

"But Ratchet that's impossible…" Optimus said.

"Why don't we just ask her?" Bumblebee grinned. The four of them turned around to ask but the Fembot could not be seen.

"Uhhh guys, I think she's gone…" Bulkhead pointed to the opened door of the Medical bay.

HALL OF HEROES

"Look guys there she is!" Bumblebee shouted. They saw her looking at entrance of the Hall of Heroes.

"Hey guys!" She said with a big grin. "Tell me, what is this place called?"

"It's called the Hall of Heroes, it's where we keep the offline bodies of Autobots who are worthy of being called a 'hero'" Explained Ratchet.

"Really!? Then let's go in!" Spiral hurriedly made her way in with the four Autobots. She looked at all the bodies of the fallen heroes, but there was one hero that caught her attention.

"Hey Optimus what's the name of this hero?" Spiral asked.

Optimus had a sad look on his face, with a short pause he finally answered. "Prowl."

"Prowl huh? So what did he do to make it in the hall of heroes?"

"He sacrificed his spark to save us…" Ratchet said.

Spiral now also had a sad look. She took a closer look at the cyber-ninja, she placed her servo on the glass of Prowl's coffin, and Then her servo released what seemed to be Allspark energy. There was a flash of light, Spiral fell to the ground, she rubbed her aching head, but what was really surprising was the one who stood before her- it was Prowl.

Prowl looked confused for a moment, he shifted his direction to Optimus. "What happened? Did we defeat the Omega clones?"

The four Autobots couldn't speak they just looked at the resurrected cyber-ninja.

"Prowl, is…that really you?" Optimus said he seemed uncertain.

"Of course it's me… Could somebody please tell me what is going on?" Prowl raised and optic ridge.

"Prowl it's really you!" Bulkhead hugged the cyber-ninja.

"Argh…Bulkhead…let…go…" Prowl said, with a lot of squirming Bulkhead finally released his grip on prowl.

"Guys, I fell kinda fuzzy…" Spiral stood up and fell of balance of the dizziness, but Ratchet caught her.

"Relax kid." Ratchet took out his microscope lens and scanned her. "It seems that we found our Allspark.

"So that explains how she got here…" Optimus stated.

"Optimus could you please tell me what's going on?" Prowl asked once again.

"First we need to go to Fortress Maximus, I'll tell you on the way." Optimus said.

"So I was offline for a solar cycle?" Prowl looked at his friend in disbelief. "And thanks to her I'm online again but how?"

"That's kinda hard to explain Prowl…" Optimus said. "What matters is that your back."

Prowl smiled. They where approaching the room where the High council was, Optimus sighed and he opened the door with the others right behind him.

"Optimus Prime Your presence means you have something to tell us, what is it?" Ultra Magnus asked him.

"Well, sir, I don't know how to explain this to you but we have found the Allspark" Optimus pointed at the Fembot that was standing behind him.

"And do you have any proof of that?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Yes" Optimus looked behind him.

Prowl walked slowly out of the shadows and in front of the High Council.

They were stunned to see the fallen hero.

"We believe that she used to be one of the protoforms we got back, how the Allspark transferred itself, we don't know." Optimus added.

"If that is the case then we must find away to get the Allspark back." Alpha Trion said.

"Do you mean ripping it out of her sparkchamber?" Bulkhead asked

"What!?" Spiral gasped. She took a few steps backwards.

"I'm sorry but that's what must be done… We need you to come with us." Ultra Magnus said.

Powerglide, who was on guard, tried grabbing her, but once again she released energy. Static was everywhere, Powerglide fell on his knees. The startled Spiral gasped and made her way out.

"Hey, wait! I'm going after her!" Bumblebee shouted.

"No, there is something far more important we need to discuss…" Ultra Magnus said calmly like nothing had happened. "Our scanners found out that the Decepticons maybe heading for earth the reason, we don't know. I want you and your team to find out what they are up to understood?"

The Five bots saluted. "Yes sir!" They said in chorus.

TELETRAN-1 PREPARING TO TAKE OFF

"Earth here we come!" Bumblebee had a big grin on his face.

Ratchet looked at Optimus, he seemed to be worried. "Don't worry about it kid she'll be fine…"

The crew engaged their engine and prepared their thrusters and in a nanoclik they were off. Just as they took off they heard something beneath the controls. Optimus crouched down to see what it was and he saw Spiral rubbing her head.

"Hey guys…" Spiral got out of her hiding place and stood up.

"Shouldn't you be on Cybertron?" Ratchet asked.

"Well yeah," She started. "I accidentally came here and thought this was a good hiding place."

"Ultra Magnus would be upset if he knew she's with us." Bulkhead trembled.

"Incoming transmission from… Ultra Magnus…" Prowl said.

"Optimus Prime, We may believe that the femme is on your ship…"

"Yes sir, but it seems she found us…" Optimus replied. "Should we turn back sir?"

"Negative, since she is already with you she may learn how to control the Allspark's power on Earth, so I'm counting on you to protect the Allspark at all cost."

Optimus saluted. "Yes sir! I won't let you down!"

Ultra Magnus nodded and with that the transmission ended.

"Does that mean I'm staying with you guys? Woo-hoo!" Spiral smiled.

Ratchet just dug his head in his hand and groaned.

MEANWHILE IN THE NEMESIS SHIP

Megatron was lying in a berth; he was heavily damaged and could not move.

"How could you let this happen to Lord Megatron?!" Lugnut shouted at Mirage.

"Relax Lugnut, he will be repaired soon enough…" Mirage calmly replied.

Mirage walked in the control room and sat on a chair that was nearby. Not too long Thrust came in.

"Our mission in retrieving the Allspark was a complete failure…" Thrust said.

"Nonetheless Thrust, it was a nice field test. We now know that Megatron can control its power perfectly, but we need to take care of that Optimus Prime…"

"What will be our next approach?" He asked.

"Rendezvous with the others back on earth and we shall start are planning there…" Mirage said having an evil grin on her face.

Yay! Its finish! Sorry if the characters were too OOCNESS!


	3. Episode 3: Comrades part 3

Episode 3: Comrades part 3

An image flashed on the screen of the nemesis.

"Soundwave, it's you, everything going well?" Mirage said.

Soundwave saluted "Everything is going as planned, I have given orders to the spy on cybertron and she has successfully made sure that Optimus prime and his crew stay on Earth."

"And what about the space bridges?" she asked

"They are all completely disabled."

"Good. We are about to land, so make sure everything is ready." And with that the transmission ended, suddenly a spider-like transformer entered the room.

"Mirage, I have finished repairing Megatron. Further orders?"

"Just take a break Scalpel, in case we need you later. " She replied not taking her eyes off of the computer screen.

"Was it necessary to take them as well? We only needed Megatron." Scalpel suddenly blurted out.

"They may not seem much but I have heard many of their accomplishments, especially Blitzwing."

"They may be an obstacle in our goal, you know that don't you?"

Mirage smiled "No need to worry Scalpel. I am sure that they won't be much of a burden to us, infact they may be a good asset."

Scalpel walked off retreating to his quarters.

The autobots arrived on earth and landed beside their base.

"So this is Earth." Spiral said as they got out of the ship "It's very different from Cybertron."

"You think this is amazing, wait till you meet Sari!" Bumblebee said gleefully

"Who's Sari?" Spiral asked

"Well you could say that she's a close friend of ours." Optimus explained

Bumblebee grabbed her hand "C'mon we'll go see her!" As they were about to go Ratchet stopped them dead at their tracks.

"Wait, you need to scan an altmode first."

"Altmode?" she was once again confused

"Why don't you try scanning that motorcycle over there?" ratchet pointed to a light colored motorcycle not too far from them, she nodded and scanned. Spiral now changed into her earth mode which was like her cybertronian mode but with a different design.

"Try transforming."

She transformed "Wow, this is so awesome!" she started driving in circles and crashed in a near by wall.

"It's like teaching a protoform…" Ratchet shook his head while sighing

"Sumdac towers!" Bumblebee pointed to a tall building, the femme was in awe.

"C'mon let's go inside" he said dragging the Spiral to the door

As they went up to the highest floor of Sumdac Towers, they saw Sari pounding on the Space Bridge. "Come on you stupid thing, why won't you work?!" she shouted

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked. Sari turned around with a surprised face and ran to hug him.

"Bumblebee it's you!"

"It's great to see you too Sari!"

She looked over Bumblebee and saw prowl.

"Prowl?Is that really you?!" she approached the cyber ninja and hugged his face.

"I'm so glad you're back!"

"So that's a human?" Spiral suddenly said

Sari approached her "Hi my name is Sari, what's yours?"

"Spiral…" she replied

"Nice to meet you.." She said shaking one of her servos then turned to Optimus and grinned "So why did you guys come here so suddenly? It's not like the Decepticons escaped or anything and plan to take the Allspark."

The Autobots looked at different directions averting her gaze.

"The Decepticons escaped!?" she gasped "and now you're gonna tell me that the Allspark was taken."

"Well not exactly." Optimus said.

Decepticon base

"I have engaged the cloaking mechanism of the base and the nemesis Mirage." Thrust said.

"That will be all Thrust." Mirage said

"This is very impressive." Blitzwing admired the computer which was more advanced than their old one.

Mirage walked across the room "We have been busy these past few solar cycles."

Megatron sat on his throne "Mirage, you have ceased to amaze me, my most loyal follower, you would do great being second in command of the decepticons."

Lugnut was dumbfounded "But master aren't I your most loyal follower?"

Mirage chuckled "That won't be necessary."

"Oh?" Megatron said in a curious tone

"I'm an observer not a fighter. I would rather be in the backgrounds than in the battleground."

Megatron chuckled "My friend, you are too modest." Lugnut clenched his servos out of rage.

Just then Soundwave entered the room with the female starscream holding blue glowing shards. "We have retrieved the rest of the Allspark shards, but my scanners show there are still more in the vicinity or even farther."

"You've done very well, just put them there." Mirage pointed to a near by table.

The Decepticons were at awe. "The Allspark shards but they were-"

"You thought they were all collected by those cyber ninjas didn't you?" Mirage smirked

"How is this possible?"

"We have connections. Oh, and Soundwave here is a little reward for your hard work." She threw two mini cassettes which he caught, the cassettes suddenly transformed.

"The name's Frenzy!" said the one with the blue and yellow paintjob

"I'm Rumble!" said the one with the red, purple and black paintjob.

"And this is for you." Mirage tossed two jet black null rays to the female starscream clone. "Thrust and I have been working on those, why don't you two test it out?"

Soundwave and the female starscream made their way outside to wreak havoc on Detroit.

Mirage glanced at the two Starcream clones. "Now, I need you two to do something for me…"

"If YOU do have the Allspark prove it." Sari looked around to see if there was anything to try it on, then she saw a broken camera-bot that her father was trying to fix. "Try it on that camera-bot."

Spiral stared at it for a moment then touched it with one servo; it was now on-line and flew away.

"Whoah! That was cool!" Sari said cheerfully

"So Sari," Optimus interrupted "You were saying something about the space bridge not working?"

Sari crossed her arms and frowned "Yeah, the stupid thing suddenly malfunctioned and caused a blackout in the tower."

"That's strange, was it working fine yesterday."

"Yeah it was."

"You think someone could have sneaked in and sabotaged it?" Bumblebee asked

"No, I checked it earlier. And there was nothing wrong with it, but it's weird because it's not working."

Suddenly the building shook "Whoah! An Earthquake?!" Sari looked puzzled. Then suddenly two shots fired at them.

"No, Decepticons!" Ratchet shouted pointing to the flying Female clone, she fired again and they scrambled. Bumblebee shot his stingers but she dodged, she fired directly at him and he got hit.

"Bumblebee!" Sari shouted she ran towards him, but was stopped when Frenzy used his sonic boom. "AHHH! My ears!"

"Maybe you should kick it up a notch brother?" Rumble suggested

"Yeah, let's!" Frenzy agreed and the noise as even louder than before.

"Prowl, you think you can shut the noise down?" Optimus asked

Prowl nodded and took out his stars and threw them at Frenzy.

"Whoah!" shouted Frenzy which made him stop the noise.

"Alright, Prowl, Ratchet take care of Soundwave. The Starscream clone is mine." Optimus ordered

"What can I do?" Spiral asked

"Go Help Bumblebee."

"Roger!" She ran towards bumblebee and he was knocked unconscious his right arm was damaged, she closed her eyes then touched his arm; it was now repaired, Bumblebee was now regaining consciousness. "Huh? What?"

"Come on Bumblebee we need to help Prime!"

"Oh, Yeah. Right."

While the commotion was going on the two starscream clones arrived at the lab of sumdac. They trashed the whole lab until the liar clone found a black colored metal alloy, and then they ran off outside.

"Had enough!?" the female clone sneered

"Technically we're just getting started!" Optimus winged his axe at her, but all of his hits missed her.

"Is that the best you can do?!" she fired; Optimus dodged

"Don't worry bossbot I got your back!" Bumblebee shot his stingers again, which was a wrong move.

"HA! That was really pitiful!"

"Bumblebee aim for her legs!" Optimus shouted

"Got it!" He shot his stingers and aimed for her legs, it caused a short circuit in her flying mechanism and she crashed into the streets.

"Good work bumblebee now let's help Prowl and Ratchet." He turned to Sari. "Sari, I want you to stay here and keep an optic on her.' He said pointing to Spiral. Optimus and Bumblebee headed down Sumdac Tower.

"Alright! Time to show these bots how we really party!" Rumble said

Frenzy activated his drums and made a loud screech which made Prowl and Ratchet cover their audio sensors while Rumble transformed his arms into pile drivers and pounded them against the ground making the ground shake.

"Yeah! Bring da noise!" shouted Frenzy

Prowl took out his stars and threw them at Frenzy, but he dodged.

"Ha ha! Too slow!" frenzy teased, Prowl just smiled and pointed up. Frenzy looked where he was pointing and saw a billboard coming down at him.

"Oh slag…." The billboard crushed him and the loud screeching sound was no more.

"Frenzy!" Rumble shouted "Yo Soundwave a little help?"

Laserbeak transformed and Soundwave started emitting sonic attacks backhanding prowl into a nearby building, then Bumblebee came with Optimus.

"Need a little help?" Bumblebee smiled and fired his stingers at Rumble.

Rumble got hit and groaned "Dude! I'm down!"

"Not so tough now are you?" Bumblebee sneered then he was attacked by Ratbat

Carrying him high up then letting go of him and bumblebee crashed to the ground.

"Man, I really hate bats…"

Optimus charged at Soundwave, but protected himself with his guitar.

"Resistance is Futile!" Soundwave said in a threatening tone.

Soundwave smacked his guitar into Optimus' faceplate , he fell to the ground. Soundwave smacked his guitar once more but was stopped with ratchet's magnets and threw him off balance.

"You alright kid?" ratchet asked pulling Optimus up

"Yeah I'm alright but I don't remember Soundwave being this strong,"

"Looks like they're really taking a beating down there." Spiral said with a worried look. "Sari we need to and help them!"

Sari nodded and transformed, as they were about to go down the female clone was right infront of them pointing one null ray at them.

"Sari, get behind me." Spiral said

"And what are you going to do?" the female clone sneered and fired

"Sari!" Bumblebee shouted looking up

Female clone's shot was only inches away when suddenly Spiral released an energy blast; the clone was hit and was sent pummeling to the ground beside Frenzy and Rumble. Spiral fell to her knees panting and fumes coming out of her.

"Are you alright?" Sari asked

Spiral gave sari a weak smile "Yes, I'm quite alright…."

Optimus raised his axe preparing for another attack, Soundwave stood up and was about to charge at him when he got a call in his comlink'

"Soundwave that's enough return back to base." Mirage said, soundwave immediately complied and started to pick up Rumble and frenzy and signaled Ratbat to retreat, the female clone also stood up and transformed to her altmode and flew off.

"Well, that was weird. Who runs off in the middle of a battle?" Bumblebee said looking at Prime "Uhhhhh, Bossbot you okay?"

"They wouldn't have just left like that not when they have the upper hand…." Optimus muttered

"Are you saying someone was leading them?" Prowl asked

"Maybe, but I'm not sure."

Decepticon headquarters

"You two did very well for clones…" Mirage complimented

"Anything for the great and wise Mirage." The clone who was a bootlicker said.

Soundwave entered with the female clone "You two as well, very good job."

"So what are you going to do with the alloy anyway?" the female clone asked

"Let's just say that this little thing will make things much easier."


	4. Episode 4:Bad spark

Episode 4: Bad spark

"The best way to learn about human culture is by watching television." Bumblebee said grabbing the remote and switching on the T.V.

"Television?" Spiral asked looking at the T.V.

"Yeah, and we have a lot of channels." Bumblebee started switching through channels and suddenly stopped on the news channel

"I saw it dude! It was like making stuff float in the air and stuff!" a teenage boy with ruffled hair was flailing his arms in the air as he was talking to the reporter

"Well there you have it folks, what is this phenomena that is haunting Detroit's Dump? Is it a ghost or maybe a natural phenomena, we may never know. I'm Astoria Weathers live in Detroit's Dump back to you Jack."

Bumblebee turned off the T.V. switching glances with Sari and Spiral

"A ghost huh?" bumblebee said rubbing his chin and smiling

"Don't even think about it Bumblebee." Optimus suddenly walked into the room glaring at the yellow 'bot "You don't need to go to the area, I already have Prowl patrolling it."

"What IS going on at the dump?" Sari asked

"I don't know but it has been giving out disturbances in our security systems."

"Optimus?" a voice said in his com-link

"Prowl, any strange activity going on?" Optimus replied to Prowl

"No, everything's fine, and I think that there's anything suspicious going on at this-"

Optimus heard Prowl gasped then the com-link was cut off "Prowl? Prowl?! Do you hear me?!" There was no answer and all Optimus could hear was static

"Everything okay?" Spiral asked having a concern look

"Something happened to Prowl…"

"What?"

"We're about to find out."

Detroit Dump

"Prowl! Hey Prowl where are you?!" Spiral shouted while looking through the garbage

"He's still not answering." Optimus said in frustration

"I'm sure that he's just meditating under all these piles of garbage." Bumblebee said; the others looked at him in awkward silence then they heard a noise

"What was that?!" Bumblebee stepped backward and saw Prowl stepping out of the shadows "Where have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was just meditating…" Prowl said

"We taught something had happen to you…" Spiral sighed in relief

"You don't need to worry, see I am quite alright." Prowl raised his arms a little.

"Are you sure because you seem….not yourself" Sari said

"I am quite sure."

"As long as you're feeling alright, okay transform and roll out!" Optimus shouted then transformed and headed for the base and the rest followed leaving Prowl

"More than feeling alright…."Prowl muttered but it wasn't his voice he spoke in a cold menacing tone which only belonged to no other decepticon – starscream "Since this ninja bot ninny is alive, then maybe I can have my body back as well. I just need to find out how…"

Autobot base

"Maybe this wasn't going to be easy as I thought…"Starscream said looking around the base "There must be a clue here somewhere that would tell me how to get my body back."

"Prowl?" Spiral said from behind him "You look like you're not feeling okay today…Maybe you should take a little rest."

"That is not necessary." He replied then trotted off outside

"I'm kinda worried about Prowl…"

"Don't worry; maybe he's acting that way because he still can't believe he's online again." Optimus smiled at Spiral and she returned his smile

"Maybe you're right."

Starscream was outside looking around "Hmmmm, could it have been the allspark that revived him?" he said rubbing his chin "Alright then if I was an allspark where would I be?" then he suddenly saw two familiar faceplates flying through the skies of Detroit

"I see nothing peculiar going on…" Blitzwing said into his com-link

"But something is giving out a strange signal just in your area..." Mirage replied

"Hmmmm, strange."

"If nothing is wrong then head back to base we don't need any of the Autobots to see you."

Blitzwing turned around and noticed prowl, he transformed into hothead "Look target practice!"

"Blitzwing we must return to the base immediately!" Lugnut shouted at him

"Ve cannot waste this opportunity!" Hothead shouted and started firing his missiles at Prowl

Starscream watched as the missiles headed his direction, he dodged to the left "What in the name of spark?!"

Hothead flew down targeting at Prowl

"Blitzwing head back to base now!" Mirage shouted through her com-link

"Yes, ve must be heading back…."

Blitzwing was back to hothead mode "No! We must crush this Autobot scum!" he fired again and successfully hit prowl and made him fall to the ground

"Say goodbye Autobot!" he launched his missiles

Ratchet came and created a shield in front of them and pulled Prowl back up "What in spark are ya doing Prowl?!"

"Blitzwing! Return to base now!" Mirage shouted her voice even louder

The rest of the Autobots came, their weapons pointed at Blitzwing, then Lugnut swooped down and grabbed him making their retreat.

"Prowl are you hurt?" Spiral asked

"I'm fine" Starscream suddenly gripped his arm and revealed circuitry

"Here, let me fix that for you." Spiral touched Prowl's arm and it was completely repaired.

Starscream stared in awe "Yes, that's it!"

"Uhhh, Prowl are you feeling okay?" Bulkhead asked

"Oh, I'm not Prowl. The name's StarScream!" He shouted then jumped back and taking out Prowl's shuriken

"Starscream? But we thought that you were…"

"Offline!?" Starscream continued Optimus' sentence "Well, you thought wrong. I somehow now become a ghost which is really handy." He smirked "All I want is her and no one will be obliterated." Starscream said pointing to Spiral

"Fat chance, Decepti-creep!" Sari took out her hammer and slammed starscream on the forehead

Prowl gripped his head "Sari?"

"Prowl? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me."

"Then where the heck is Starscream?"

"Over here!"

The group turned around and to their horror Starscream had possessed Bumblebee, he transformed and sped off

"He's getting away!" Bulkhead shouted and transformed driving after him

"Bumblebee, I mean Starscream stop!" Spiral shouted as the chase continued to the streets

Sari suddenly caught up to him and was right in front of Bumblebee, he got startled and stepped on the brakes

"Alright now Bumblebee, we don't want to hurt you." Sari said

Starscream transformed into robot mode "You hurt me? I think it's the other way around!" he shot his stingers at Sari but missed her "Darn this body!" he shouted shaking his stingers

"There's no where to run now!" the femme said approaching him

Starscream looked around and saw that the Dump wasn't far, he tackled the femme and they fell to the ground. Bumblebee got up rubbing his head and was hit by Bukhead's wrecking ball "Give up Starscream." He pinned Bumblebee to the ground

"Wait Bulkhead it's me Bumblebee!"

"Well if you're Bumblebee then where's…" Bulkhead looked at the Spiral who was already driving away and headed for the dump

"Lets see…" Starscream said looking around the piles of garbage then noticed a black looking object he pulled it to reveal his lifeless body

"Hold it right there Starscream!" Optimus shouted

"You are far too late…" Starscream touched his lifeless body's spark chamber and transferred himself to his revived body.

"!" Starscream shouted then grabbed Spiral and used her as a shield

"Let her go!" Bumblebee shouted pointing his stingers at him

Starscream chuckled "Your little friend here might be of use to me so-" starscream felt a burning pain in his servos, he noticed that Spiral was releasing energy it gave out a blast like before. All of them were blinded by the light, as it dispersed Starscream was gone living Spiral lying on the ground static still coming out.

Sari quickly rushed to her side "Spiral are you okay?"

"Yeah I…I think so but I may need a little rest."

"Darn those fools" Starscream muttered as he flew through the skies of Detroit, his chest plating was a little damaged so was his left wing "Could things get any worse?!"

"Look it's Starscream!" Blitzwing shouted

"TRAITOR!" Lugnut flew faster

"Great just great!" Starscream flew faster as well Lugnut and Blitzwing followed.


End file.
